Jolene
Biography & Background As a young adult my mother was the only survivor of a fire that killed her entire family. My father was the fireman that rescued her. He was prepared to be alone before he met her, she changed his life for the better. I wasn't their first child, I wasn't their last either. My parents weren't trying to start a family. Babies come when they want to. My mother had two kids with my father; my brother Mason and my sister Mia before they married. My sister Keira and I were born afterwards. We had this great house in Banchory, my sisters and I shared a room and my brother had his own. Our house was the best, it had this beautiful glass room, the conservatory. We turned it into a study. Mia, Keira and I practically lived in that one room. We ate there, we slept there, we even spent entire weekends in the house rain or shine. My mother saw it a some sort of unhealthy attachment and forced us outside when we'd been indoors for too long. If she wasn't paying enough attention we snuck back inside and hid behind furniture to keep her from seeing us. It was summer when we packed everything up and moved. Our new house in Montrose was bigger, we each had our own rooms. We didn't have a conservatory anymore. I missed the old porch we used to have. I didn't like the old house. I found a way to like it later on. Mason's bedroom was right on the other side of Keira and mine. I'd keep her up all night talking and laughing because I knew he could hear it. He busted a huge hole in the wall a few times from banging on it so hard. He had to fix it as part of his punishment. He painted it the wrong color on purpose. Magic arrived for me in the middle of huge fit. I was in a bad mood for no particular reason, everything just seemed to get worse and worse. Mason ate my breakfast, Mia wouldn't let me borrow one of her sweaters, and Keira was whining about an case of Mumblemumps. I'd gotten so annoyed by each of them they all ended up getting hives. No one could agree on what sort of spell it was, a hex, a jinx or a dark charm. There was an old healer that tried to calm my mother and father. He told us it couldn't have been a curse my magic wouldn't have been powerful enough. Yet. Personality & Nature Enthusiastic, intellectual, humorous Inconsistent, anxious, over-analytical I am an imaginative, enthusiastic person with an aggressive sense of optimism. I am spontaneous and affectionate, I respect the boundaries of those around me offering emotional support rather than physical. Since some people can be uncomfortable around a touchy-feely sort of person I rely on the energy I feel from other people to determine how I communicate. Patterns tend to steal my attention. It can be colors, dots or stripes. I have a habit of fixating on the positive and negative space. I do the same with words as I hear them. It can become annoying as I have been told that I seem distracted. I believe I am competently able to hold up my end of a conversation while staring off in the distance. No one has ever said it while I was in earshot. I still think I am quite funny. I probably will not be making anyone laugh so hard that they cry, or give anyone bellyache. My jokes are for me. If there is some other dork out there who gets a kick out of them too that is great. If they just so happen to be so dumb they made someone smile then I see that as something funny. Appearance & Looks Possessions My wand Relationships R + L = J My father is a Muggle-born man by the name of Rudyard Stanley. My mother is a Half-blood woman by the name of Lauralie Pyke. My brother is three years older than me, his name is Mason. My sister is three years older than me, her name is Mia. My sister is two years younger than me her name is Keira. Trivia & Tidbits :Gemini; Born June 21st Category:Half-blood